District 7
District 7 One of the 7 Districts in the fictional Barsburg Empire in the 07 ghost series, located to the East side of the Empire. The 7th District is the smallest of all the Districts, and it's location has religious symbolism, the number 7 being seen as God's number, as seen with the Seven Ghosts, and is the second smallest country in the Barsburg Empire, after Antwort. District 7 is known in the series as 'God's District' due to the Barsburg Church in the centre, and it is apparently off limits to anyone not seeking sanctuary within the Church grounds. Most of the series is set in District 7. As the District is seen as an 'off-limits' area for the forces of the 1st District, many people who fear prosecution from the Military move to the 7th District where they are able to claim sanctuary in the Church grounds. As a result of this, District 7 is home to people from many of the other Districts. Denizens Due to the fact that District 7 opens its boarders to anyone from any other country, District 7 is a very multicultural place. Though many of the people at the Church have a variety of skin tones and hair colours, many of the people seen in the Bazaar tend to have a darker skin-tone and brown hair, hinting that it many of the inhabitants are lower class. Geography and Climate District 7 appears to be mainly built on plains and flat land. Towards the centre of the District is an abundance of greenery, but the further away from the centre the more sparce the grassland until there is nothing but dessert, pobably as a result of the little rain the District experiences during the summer months. Near the centre there is a large reservoir, which appears to be the Districts only major source of water, and as a result the edges of the District are mostly uninhabited by people. Natural resources Possibly due to the large dessert land separating it from the other Districts, District 7 is mostly dependant on it's own resources. District 7 is very simple compared to the other Districts, either as a result of their isolation or their humble lifestyle as a result of their faith. Rock, stone and wood appear to be the Districts most useful natural resources, being used to build houses, and they do not uses as much oil or gas as the industrialised District 1 - burning wood for heat. The land within the Chuch grounds is lush and fertile and provides good conditions for growing crops, and the large reservoir round the Church is the home of many species of fish for food. Culture The culture in District 7 is very humble and religion is a major factor in the lives of the people. Seeking religious enlightenment being one of the reasons people from other Districts migrate to the Church. The religion there appears to be based on Catholicism, though they believe in different deities. Government A list of governing forces in District 7. The Pope. District 7 is a theocracy, meaning that the counrty is led by someone with divine guidance. The Pope is the one in charge of District 7, but he was killed by 'the shadow man' following his mental breakdown. Who now governs District 7 is unknown. Locations *The Barsburg Church *Ria